Stolen Goods
by nicol-leoraine
Summary: It's dangerous to let Kate behind the wheel. Written for TVnetwork2 LAS. Prompt was Fast&Furious.


Written for the TVNetwork2 LAS Round 1. Prompt was - Fast&Furious.

Beta-read by the wonderful Tania (pennythepants)

**STOLEN GOODS**

„Red light! Kate! Look out!" Will shouted and closed his eyes, his arms clutching the door handle as the car swerved dangerously. There was honking and the sound of brakes, but he felt no crash and the car didn't seem to be slowing down. Risking a peek, Will gritted his teeth when he saw the oncoming bus heading straight towards them.

„Oh God, we're dead," he mumbled but Kate only snorted, honked the horn, and graciously missed the bus by several feet.

„Chill, Will," she replied with a smirk as she once again got nearer the black van they were currently chasing. On board were two hunters who had stolen a crate with abnormals that were supposed to be delivered to the Sanctuary. For some reason, Kate seemed to be extra anxious to get those crates back. Or maybe she just knew the men and wanted to make sure they got taken out of the picture. Will didn't know, and in the middle of this suicide chase, he didn't even care.

„Where the hell did you learn to drive like this?" Will asked after another wild turn threw him against the safety belt. „In India?" he guessed.

Upon seeing Kate's smug face, Will blanched.

„Never mind, I don't want to know," he muttered and prayed for the drive to end. The occupants of the black van had to be a little unnerved by the persistent tail, because they were trying harder and harder to shake them. Will was afraid the abnormals in the crate wouldn't take too kindly to all the jostling; at least he sure as hell didn't. After another wild turn, Kate let out a triumphant shout.

„Gotcha! It's a dead end street!"

„Thank God," Will thought as both cars came to an abrupt stop. There was a momentary pause, as if all the passengers were hesitating on what to do next. It ended shortly though, and Kate was out with a gun in hand, just as the van's door opened and two guys jumped out, equally armed.

„That's just great," Will groaned and took out his own gun.

„Well, well, well," one of the men spoke, and with a wide grin approached a slightly furious looking Kate. „Who do we have here? Little Katey has found herself a new job!"

„Mathias," Kate growled and Will frowned. Had he known that there was history between them, he would never have given Kate the keys to the car. Or at least in the future he never will.

„So, you two know each other?" he asked unecessarily.

„I've never seen this bastard before," Kate uttered, and Mathias let out a hearty chuckle.

„Now Katey, that's no way to talk about your former boyfriend," Mathias said with a smile, not caring that Kate was getting closer to him. His partner was silently keeping watch on Will, who tried to appear as threatening as he could. He had a feeling that there would be a fight soon and his instincts never failed. Few more sentences were exchanged, Kate biting venomously in all of them, when she reached her target. With one swift movement she lashed out and Mathias had no chance whatsoever.

Seeing Mathias' oncoming demise, his partner decided to grab the smallest crate and take off at a run. Will let out a curse and lunged after him. That was the moment the abnormals choose to protest the rather crude handling. The crate vibrated and the thief yelped in fright, momentarily stumbling. Will used the falter to his advantage and jumped, knocking them both to the ground.

They were still on the ground when Kate reached them, gun drawn, a big smile on her face.

„You didn't have to lunge for him so hard, we could've caught up with him in the car," she said and Will just rolled his eyes, pushing the perp down when he tried to move.

„Yeah, like I wanted another car chase," he snorted. „Where did you leave your boyfriend?"

„I handcuffed him to the car door, while he was trying to save his family jewels," Kate said with a grin and Will got a glance at Mathias, trying to curl around his crotch in pain.

„Ouch," Will paled, and seeing the satisfied look on Kate's face made a mental note to never make her furious. And to never let her drive again, he added when he saw the car keys dangling from her hand.

The end


End file.
